The bibliography and data on human gene frequencies collected (until about 1970) and those published later (until 1981) have been put on magnetic tapes in computer coded form. We have also prepared and tested several programs for the preparation of geographic maps of gene frequencies and other biological traits. The object of the present request is to make possible the preparation of an Atlas of Human Biological Variation, giving statistics and maps on human gene frequencies, a selected set of anthropometrics, correlations between them and environmental factors, including climate, and specific diseases for which adequate statistical data are available. Suitable multivariate analyses have already shown that one can, by considering many genes simultaneously, detect the consequencies of mass migrations. These investigations, begun in European data, have already given results of importance for the interpretation of events known archeologically and historically. The present material makes it possible to extend the same investigations to other parts of the world. The methodology developed for all these problems should be readily applicable to organisms other than Man. The human data will eventually be put in a form -- either on micro-fiche or magnetic tapes or both -- that will make the entire set easily available and usable by other research workers.